Bulletproof Meatshield
by LilDyke
Summary: "It was too easy...I should have known better. Vi knew better. I got reckless, because i had her covering my back for so long" - Caitlyn
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody,

im back. Currently working at the 6th chapter of Bristles & Feathers, but there are some other stories stuck in my head and unfortunally my brain keeps nagging about them, so i write them down to get my mind on B&F again _.  
I'm not sure how i did this time, but i can rework it later. It's a two-shot this time. So please deal with my messy head for the meanwhile :(  
Anyway, enjoy!  
_

 _WARNING: Caitlyn x Vi, don't like, don't read._

* * *

 _ **Ten. Nine. Eight.**_

"Hey Vi" Caitlyn mumbled, sitting on the park bench after a long day full of paperwork. She was enjoying some fresh air and a cupcake while the sun was setting already. Her partner lingered next to her, lazily. It was always rather restful to be with the Enforcer. While all energetic in battle, on the chase or while working on her loved hextech gauntlets, she used to be very peaceful while enjoying the moment. This was a side not many knew. This was a side Caitlyn knew the best.

"Yeah?" the Pinkette answered and looked at her friend in concern. Normally her partner wouldn't talk in such a moment. Lost in thoughts, lost in the moment of laziness and a sandwich or preferable a cupcake, but not talking.

"Thank you" She raised a brow at that and needed a moment to process the said. "For what?"

"Remember yesterday?"

"HE! No big deal, Cupcake. I'm here to save the day….or wreck it!" she said with a smug grin all over her face. The day before was rainy, not a weather both liked while chasing criminals. The sniper had to kneel or lay down on the rainy roofs, getting soaked quite fast and sometimes even catching a cold. Piltover's Enforcer however had to be careful to not slip while chasing someone down. In the end they caught the robber, but on her way down from the roof Caitlyn slipped on the slick ladder and fell. If it wasn't for Vi lunging forward and catching her partner, she would have broken a bone or two.

"I mean it" Caitlyn was more serious, her expression stern. "You always rescue me."

"Sure and ever will"

"Vi…why do you do this? I…I have seen you in the gym. Your back…your arms….all the scars. I wish I could say you claimed them in your childhood, but I know some are from saving me over and over." She stated it with worry bleeding through her words. In fact that was not the only thing she saw in the changing room that day. Despite the scars and bruises and missing female curves Vi was handsome in her own dashing way. She was tall and athletic. And she had something Caitlyn could only lick her lips for, a six-pack. Her friend and partner was her type, even if she was female.

"Because I promised" Caitlyn looked puzzled at her. The image of the sweating Pinkette still in her head, leaving her mind clouded.

"You saved me back there…you took me in. Me. A former criminal. So, for the sake of my second chance I promised to safe you as well when in need. But…over the months I worked with you the feelings became stronger. And my liking become love" Vi looked up again, seeing Caitlyn's jaw dropping slightly. "And I refreshed my promise. I promised to keep you safe at any cost. Even if I die. Because I'm nothing without you, Cupcake." Vi's smile seemed off, she could see a hint of sadness within.

The way the brawler said it brought across the need. Like an ocean needed a breeze, the Pinkette needed her partner and friend. Caitlyn quickly realized that this feeling was mutual. She was a good sheriff all along, that's why she was able to chase Vi down, but therefore she needed a whole team. Now all she needed was her. She was fast and strong. She did cause trouble at times and a lot of hospital bills, but the rate of criminality went down. If she fell, Vi would catch her. If she felt down, Vi would act a fool to cheer her up. If she felt lonely, Vi was suddenly there if someone would have called her. As if Vi had a sixth sense for these kind of things.

"Sooooo, you're watching me in the gym?" she started with a smug grin. Cait went bright red and gave her a hard clout.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!?...What have I done?" Vi swore, holding her aching head. But the grin came back to her lips right away.

"You had a dump look on your face. It bothers me" the other woman answered. They both looked each other deep in the eyes and started laughing.

 _ **Seven. Six. Five.**_

Her breath was steady, she controlled it to flatten it as much as possible. She locked her target. Her mind was back to the current situation. Headshot.

"You don't need practice, Cupcake" Vi smiled and looked through googles after the dummy. Actually she didn't had to do that, because whenever Caitlyn hit something else then the part she wanted to hit, a little growl escaped her throat.

"You don't have to practice you combat style either and still you beat up the guys in the ring" she returned serious. The Pinkette laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "You caught me"

A chuckle escaped Caitlyn's lips and she shook her head amused. "Let's head for lunch before our patrol" she recommended and put her weapon aside. Vi hummed pleased, but pulled her girlfriend against herself.

"What are you-" Caitlyn was silenced by soft lips smashing against hers, locking with them. Her slight protest died down in no time, leaving a Cait that was enjoying this very much. Her hands trailed behind the bigger woman and groped the firm flesh of Vi's pants clad butt. A stifled growl escaped her before she finally pulled away a little. Her partner smiled warmly, but a sudden cold at her cleavage surprised her. Almost instantly the Sheriff looked down at herself, finding a necklace to cause this feeling. The metal warmed up over the few seconds she needed to find back to words.

"What are this f-" again Vi kissed her in the middle of her sentence. "Happy anniversary" she smiled childishly. Cait blinked confused, then tears dwelled up. It's been three and a half year since they started to go out and she didn't had anything for her partner because she was too caught up in a recent case again.

"Vi…I'm sorry I…"

"I know, don't worry, Cupcake. I don't need a gift from you, I have you. That's all I ever need" Caitlyn blushed at that. She could actually be a real softy at times.

"Come here you big, soft punk" she whispered and pulled her closer again, kissing Vi lovingly. The taller woman wrapped her arms around her and they both took some much needed time to enjoy each other's warmth. Only the growl of the Pinkette's stomach disturbed the silence.

"Let me guess, you did not eat breakfast before coming to work because you slept too long again?" Cait asked with a teasing smile. Now it was Vi part to blush and scratch her back again, laughing ashamed. They both laughed now.

"Let's go then."

 _ **Four. Three. Two.**_

The call via funk was short but all that was needed to get them both going. The criminal group they were investigating for a while now showed up again and both figuratively smelled the arrest already. Being on patrol meanwhile made them arriving faster than all others.

"What a coincidence we were around anyway" Vi smiled enthusiastically. Cait just nodded silently. All her senses were sharpened right now, her full concentration on the case. Even if the Enforcer was partner and lover, she normally parted profession and private strictly and right now she couldn't share her optimistic view. She wanted results.

Then everything went faster than they expected. Vi cut their way off while the Sheriff readied her sniper.

"FREEZE!" she commanded, sure of having the criminal finally. She channeled her shot, locking her target. It took them 3 weeks to track these bandits down and her patient were lost long ago. "Or I shoot you right away". It was too easy. They spend so much time tracking them down, collecting evidence against them and planning their strategy. And here they are, having them on their knees, hands raised in the air. It almost confused the Sheriff.

Suddenly Vi used her Vault Breaker to charge in front of her.

"What the-" she started to complain, but it died in her throat when she saw this sad smile. Not only a hint this time. She felt a tear sneak its way down her cheek, without even realizing what was going on. This moment felt like someone stopped the time. All was so slow and with all only her and Vi was meant because she couldn't recognize everything else. This smile. It captured her, made her sad without a reason she could understand. It was so gut-wrenching. Then realization finally jumped at her, she opened her mouth to say something.

 _ **One. BAMM!**_

The shot echoed through the air and over and over in Caitlyn's head. She knew it was only one, but she heard it hundred times. The slow-motion suddenly stopped, everything went on so fast. The sound of metal on metal, cracking bones and ripping flesh, the smell of blood and the view of her partner and girlfriend falling over. It all happened so fast.

"Vi?" she asked, her voice low and cracking. Her brain refused to understand, but it couldn't prevent to process all the information anyway. "VI!"

She dropped her sniper and took the few steps toward her partner, kneeling down and lifting her upper body. Her eyes were closed, her face grimaced in pain. The Sheriff stared at her hand which was colored crimson. Blood. Vi's blood sticked to her Hand.

"NO! Vi! Open the eyes AT ONCE! VI!" she screamed. She made an emergency call and ripped the lower bit of her dress, pressing the fabric on the wound. She tried to wake Vi up, but her partner wouldn't listen to her. She checked for pulse and breath, still there but weak. The minutes of waiting for help felt like hours, hours in which Vi lost more and more blood.

"No giving up now!" she shouted, wanted to be heard by her. "Why do they take so long…why aren't they here yet?" she whimpered in despair. Every second more was too much for her. Finally the sirens became louder. Within a moment the ambulance arrived and began to treat the woman's wounds provisional, carrying her in the transporter. The worry became anger. First at Vi for throwing herself in front of her, protecting her once again but getting hurt so badly. Then at the sniper who did this.

"If I find you" she growled lowly and looked back in the direction. "I'm going to shove my sniper up your….and shoot."

But for now she joined her, wouldn't leave her alone on the way in the hospital. Her girlfriend had nosocomephobia. She knew Vi wouldn't stay in hospital once she was awake. Awake. She hoped Vi was about to wake up soon enough. But the panic spread through her. That weapon was able to get through her Gauntlets and even then through her flesh and bones. Vi's sad smile before she got hit showed that her Enforcer knew it. She must have seen it coming like this. Did she knew she would die in this moment? The day without Vi. She never had thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again,

the second part of my two-shot. I think i have to rewrite it later, but anyway enjoy :)

WARNING: It's Vi x Cait, Girlslove. Don't like, dont read.

* * *

 **One. Two. Three.**

It has been two days already since the accident and a few operations to stop the massive bleeding. Vi's current state was still far from stabile and Caitlyn couldn't help but sitting at her side and crying silently. She never thought of losing her partner and girlfriend. Whatever happened and how hard one case was, Vi did get injured at times, but she always grinned like an idiot and gave Caitlyn the thumps up. Barely standing at times, but always a cocky quote on her lips.

"I know you fought thousand times for me and I'm aware that you might be tired…but…" her voice cracked with every word she spoke, tears running down her cheeks in sadness and despair. "Please keep going Vi. Please….please….I beg you. Come back Vi. Do you hear me? Follow my voice….please keep fighting Vi. You can rest later, I promise. We do a nice vacation somewhere and I nurse you back to full health. So please…come here. You always wanted to go to the beach, right? Let us do this!" she said, forcing a smile for her enforcer who didn't see it. Her throat got tighter, making it hard to breath, harder to swallow. "You….you wanted this expensive Hex-core for your gauntlets, didn't you? I could buy it, if you come back. So…come back to me soon, yes? What are you saying? We either can do it the hard way or… Please open your eyes…Vi…please"

Her sobbing became too intense to keep talking. She buried her face into her palms, letting the tears fell freely. She just sat there for another hour and cried her eyes out. She spoke with Vi, calling her over to this side, trying to lead her brawler back until it knocked at the door. Jayce opened and looked inside.

"Hey Cait, about the case –" "OUT!" she yelled, cutting him off right away. She didn't wanted to hear anything about the case right now, she just wanted to spend a few more moments with her partner. Jayce knew better than bothering Caitlyn now. After what happened the sheriff got even more withdrawn, more coldly. Just in this mere moments of visiting Vi her shell broke completely, making a sad and desperate mess out of her.

However, Caitlyn went outside after a while. This case was too important for her, maybe her most important one ever. Because things got personal. She wasn't even sure if she could arrest the sniper instead of shooting him or her right away.

Jayce informed her about one of her co-workers had found valuable hints and let her go talking to him right away. He watched her storming off and turned to visit Vi himself. They weren't the best of friends, but neither foes. More like playful rivals. He had his good laughs with her and he did enjoy to go drinking with this little rowdy, but he also got hit by her a lot. There was a time when she used to be jealous at him a lot, a time before she could tell Caitlyn about her feelings. While all direct and blunt normally, she used to get nervous and a bit shy when talking about her feelings and worries.

"Never thought to see you here, Vi" he stated with a sad smile, taking a seat right next to her.

"Here I was thinking no one beside Cait can get you on your knees, if you know what I mean" he joked around, waiting for a reaction, watching the monitor for visible kick of the line that showed the brain waves. But nothing.

"You can't hear me, can you? Or you ignore me again. Either way, come back soon. We miss you. It got silent at the department. Caitlyn misses you. She is not the same without her pink whirlwind. Also you owe me a few drinks" he said. First serious, then joking, then losing his smile again. Seeing Vi like this felt definitive different then usually. Normally he would mock her when she came out of a case bruised and hobbling, but seeing her actually on the brink of death made him uneasy.

"You weren't meant to be such a wreck!" he nearly shouted, a short outburst of worry. "You wreck the day, not get wrecked. Did you hear me? So get healthy soon. Cait needs you. I remember the day when you were drunk and told me what you once promised…to keep Caitlyn safe no matter what. She needs you, NOW!"

He knew it wasn't fair of him to blame her, she did throw herself between the bullet and Cait to save her. But he also saw what this did to his friend. Cait was restless, nervous, cold to others and crying a lot when alone or with the Pinkette. He sighed and stood up, leaving the room and heading for the others.

 **Four. Five. Six.**

Meanwhile Caitlyn got filled in with every information they could get since that day. _Come on Caitlyn! What would Vi do? She always knew where to find criminals…_ she thought, rubbing her temples. Suddenly it jumped at her. Her girlfriend used to tell her stories about her past when she asked, she also told her where she would hide and why she chose this place. That was exactly the reason why Cait was able to find her when the other woman got wasted in a bar and needed some alone time.

"I have to go. I need to prepare something. Get ready" she stated with a matter-of-factly voice towards her co-workers. They looked back at her and nodded. _Now I get you._

It didn't take her long with the car to get where she thought to find the sniper. It was an old storehouse. Normally this was cliché, but that was the point. It was too obvious to be a hide-out. So obvious, that it wasn't considered an actual option. And a storehouse had windows all around, windows that could be used to shoot someone from above. Knowing this Caitlyn carefully approached the building, making sure she was covered the whole time.

It was something she learnt from Vi. Whenever they had a problem with one of the criminals the Pinkette told her how she would act as the one, her past being quite the advantage in this. Her instincts never let her down. While Caitlyn couldn't place herself in the role of the criminal, she could think of everything that bothered her when she laid down on the roof, trying to lock the target and now she could be the target at any given moment.

However, she managed to get to the door, sneaking into the building. It was quite and dark, nothing showing that someone was here.

"Damn. I thought…HUH!?" she was mumbling angrily on her mistake when she felt pain rushing through her legs, falling on her knees. She turned the head to look who hit her popliteal spaces, getting a fist into the temples which made her vision blurry and her mind dizzy, the world slowly turning dark.

 **Seven. Eight. Nine.**

It took her some time to wake up completely. Realizing her terrible situation she struggled against her own handcuffs.

"Sorry Sheriff, I keep the fuzzy cuffs at home" he mocked her, taunting her. She growled lowly, struggling again, but took a deep breath to calm down. She knew too well that escaping from these handcuffs wasn't easy. Vi could have done it, but she was not her partner.

"Let me go and I might soften your punishment for what you have done!" she spat, angrily and still in pain. She got quite a strong headache from the hit. All he did was laughing at her.

"I am on the better side of the gun, dear Sheriff. Is threatening me really intelligent?" He got a point. She didn't know where she got the courage to talk up to him, looking into the barrel of his sniper. All he had to do was pulling the trigger and she would be dead. Strangely enough she felt the urge to shout at him, being in angst made her surprisingly aggressive.

"Bite me. What is that all about?" she growled again.

"My my. Aren't we eager to die today? But since I am the last one you see I can tell you. Its really simple, believe me. First of it, you are the sheriff and I am a criminal. So we are sworn enemies. Secondly, since you are sheriff all criminals have quite a hard time here in Piltover. Last but not least, you corrupted one of us. I didn't plan on shooting her, all I needed was you! Once you would be dead the whole security would fall apart, starting with Piltover's Finest being erased forever or do you think Vi would keep going without you?"

"Who are you to talk?" she snapped. She got the feeling there was more knowledge on his side about her or Vi than their names going around in the underworld of Piltover.

"Let's call me the dear godfather. I raised Vi, I took her in when no one else cared. She was part of my gang. Something went wrong in the mine years ago, but I don't need to explain it. Vi properly told you enough." The brunette nodded inside. Vi told her everything, at least her part of the story. Mentioning that the line on his left cheek suddenly made sense. It wasn't a simple tattooed line, it was an one, a number. She gritted her teeth.

"You know what the best part is? Once I shoot you, Piltover will have problems with criminals again and this will slow the progress drastically. Meaning Zaun will be superior once again. And the funny thing is, you were so blinded by anger to come here without back-up, right? Stupid woman" he smiled, nearly friendly, as if they would chat over a tea. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. He was right. She came here without backup, telling them to prepare theirselves and sneaking away to take him down. It wasn't the honor, it was just revenge. She didn't wanted to arrest him. She wanted to see him dead.

"Any last words?" he asked. The Sheriff of Piltover raised her head again. "No?"

"Just one thing. Even if you kill me, this won't bring Vi back to your side. She is a good person…the one I love most. She is more than scumbags like you will ever be" Insulting him was not the best thing to do, but she knew he would pull the trigger anyway.

He snarled angrily and readied his weapon for the final blow. Caitlyn sighed and closed her eyes, awaiting the bullet in her head.

 **Ten. CLATTER!**

She felt a sharp pain in her arm and opened her eyes. Did he miss? Impossible. Her glance wandered to her arm, a shred of glass in it. She didn't understood. She looked up at him, just to find him flying through the air and hitting the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her" she heard a voice, similar to Vi's, but distorted in something haunting, giving her goose bumps. She looked up at the source of this voice, seeing a tall woman in front of her. The hair snow white, the skin pink. Horns on the head. She never believed in fairy tails about demons and angels, until she met Morgana and Kayle in the institute of war. So it was proven there were angel. Seemingly same counted for demons. Called demon turned around towards her.

"Vi?!" she asked completely shocked. "Is it you?"

The pinkish woman gave her this too well-known, cocky grin. "Always at your side, cupcake. Man I feel good again." She walked up the last few steps and broke the cuffs into two. Cait could feel the heat radiating from her girlfriends body and suddenly felt secure. Once again. Saved by Vi.

"All children come back to Zaun. Welcome home, Vi. Finally showing your true face" he smiled and stood up, opening his arms for an embrace.

"Zaun? Sorry to disappoint you" she grinned menacingly, raising her fists. "But I am Piltover's Enforcer! Beside I don't know you anymore, do I?"

"No, things changed. You were so small back then. But shouldn't you be a bit more grateful that I took care of you?"

"Taking care? Hardly. You did gave me to eat and some shed I could call home, but that's it. You raised me to be a criminal. I stole the money for the food! And you shoot me"

"I didn't shoot you, I wanted to shoot the other one"

"EVEN WORSE!" she growled now.

"VI! Move out of the way!" Caitlyn shouted, her weapon channeled at the hated person, but still Vi standing in her way for the shot.

"Since when?" she asked, looking back at Caitlyn with golden eyes. The sheriff started to struggle at this intense glare.

"wh-what?"

"Cait…you are not a murder, you don't have to do this."

"He has to pay for what he has done to you!"

"You can arrest him."

"That's not enough! He would have killed you given the chance!"

"Cait…" Vi spoke softly, approaching the other woman. She could see discomposure in her eyes and also tears sneaking up. Carefully she wrapped her arms around the stiff Cait, feeling a shudder. With no effort she pushed down the barrel. "Do not become like him."

Finally all resistance in her died down and she clawed into Vi's back. She couldn't believe what she nearly did, blinded by hatred. Nuzzling her face into the crook of Vi's neck she sucked in her scent. She did look different now, but she was all the same.

"How cute, it nearly breaks my heart to shoot you" the sniper chuckled darkly, pointing the gun at Vi and Caitlyn. The shot echoed through the air and Cait widened her eyes. Not again. She got reckless again.

"Nice try, this could have hurt" Vi grinned, the bullet between her teeth. She spit the hot metal out and licked her lips. Charging forward she hit him right in the face, a nasty cracking noise confirming his broken nose and a nicely aimed headbutt with her horns sending him in the land of dreams and wishes. "Well…I didn't say something against knocking him out" she grinned ashamed at Cait which stood there with wide open mouth.

 _Did she just reached a new level of badass? Did she….really caught a bullet with her teeth?_ She asked herself, stunned and completely confused.

"What happened to you?" she asked now that her concentration was fully on Vi with their opponent being unconscious.

"I don't really know. I felt like I was drowning the whole time, caught in the darkness. And I begged. I begged to have the strength to keep my promise. To keep you safe. No matter what. I felt something rearranging me. I felt your pain, felt the danger you were in. Suddenly I felt myself able to open my eyes and I rushed out…remembering that, you might get a bill for the broken window in my hospital room" she grinned, scratching the back of her head, knowing Cait would get mad at her for breaking something again. However, this time there was no scolding.

"I was flying towards you as fast as possible. I felt where you are…"

"Flying?"

"Yeah, I got this damn cool wings" she grinned now, turning her back on Caitlyn and extended the pinkish wings on her back, slightly wagging her tail in joy. The sheriff tried to keep her eyes on the wings, but perhaps they trailed down, watching the demon tail swing. Cait blushed. _How cute…_

"Anyway. Why did you do this Cait? No Back-up?" she asked worried now.

"I always had you as back-up…and I have it right now too" she mumbled feeling guilty. Vi sighed and pulled Cait closer.

"I don't want to imagine what would have happened when I wouldn't have become…this. Losing you…I wouldn't survive this…" she said lowly, sadly. Her grip got tighter around her, holding her close. Caitlyn leaned against her, finally in her paradise again, in Vi's arms. This was her place she felt safest, knowing nothing bad could happen here. Even when Vi's new gauntlets seemed rather creepy at first sight.

"Let us go home, I'm calling the others to get this guy" she said and did. The walky-talky was literally screaming at her where she had been and why she did this alone, so she turned it off right after.

"Up you go" Vi grinned and throw her over her shoulder, making Caitlyn blush again. She chuckled and stroke over the wings.

"Someone is eager today" she smiled amused.

"I laid down for what? Two days? I'm full of energy right now. Beside…there is something else on my body that changed" she grinned devilish. Caitlyn raised a brow, waiting for Vi to tell her. But instead of words she stuck out her tongue, a long and pointy tongue. The sheriff's faces color challenged Vi's skin now. "Are you ready for the whole night?"

Vi jumped a little when Cait groped her leather clad butt. "Ready for the whole week" Cait growled an answer, blushing madly thought.


End file.
